1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage system that includes a host computer, and a disk control device performing control over a disk device storing data asked for writing by the host computer, and controls a communications mode on an internal network in the disk control device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent improvements of processors in terms of processing capabilities and advances of the data transmission technology, a demand has been increasing for a higher level of processing capabilities of storage systems. A previous storage system is in a mode of connection communications, i.e., mode with an internal network for connecting component sections of a disk control device in charge of controlling a disk device. An example includes JP-A-11-175260 (Patent Document 1).
With such a mode of connection communications, however, it takes time to establish and release the connection, for example, there is thus a limit in terms of increase of processing capabilities of the storage systems.
In order to meet such an increasing demand for a higher level of performance of the storage systems, a replacement of such a previous mode of connection communications is absolutely necessary. In consideration thereof, for the purpose of increasing the performance of the storage systems, Patent Document 1 describes a storage system in a mode of connectionless communications for an internal network of a disk control device.